


The Meeting

by Superhero_and_tv_lover_23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_and_tv_lover_23/pseuds/Superhero_and_tv_lover_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowledge is power, and Charles Augustus Magnussen knew far too much. This was the case of a powerful man and a very calm (but annoyed) woman sitting in the same room for less than an hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

“I hope you’ve got something better than that on me, Mr Magnussen, because you’re not scaring me into submission…” She said as she crossed her legs. Her breathing was even and she was very calm, even though she knew the dangers that the other person posed. She wasn’t going to let him have the edge. She’d worked too hard for that.

 

“Agent Mctargen, or shall I call you Ellie? Wait, do you prefer your current name of Shannon Ergen? There are so many names you’ve gone by in the past, Miss Mctargen, haven’t you? It’s surprising that your past hasn’t caught up with you yet. I could change that though, you’ve made so many enemies. I’m sure that at least a couple of them would want to see you suffer…” Magnussen smiled. His sickly white pearls of teeth gleamed like they were the only good thing about him. He was a truly despicable man and she knew that he had to be dispatched. But he had proved too powerful.   
That’s why she was here, sitting in his London office, facing the window. She hated him but in a weird way admired him. He was powerful and could do whatever he wanted to do, and no-one would do anything about it. He had complete control over most of the free world.   
She responded, looking him straight in the eyes. She smiled slightly, as if she was she was about to chuckle lightly.

 

“I’m sure that there are many people who would love to torture me, get me to talk. I’m sure there are some who would love to see me beg for death. However, that doesn’t scare me.” She paused for a moment.   
“No, death and pain don’t scare me. I’ve lived through enough pain and suffering that I don’t fear it anymore. I’d greet it like an old enemy. I’ve fought pain and you really think your threat of more really scares me?” She quirked her eyebrow slightly as if to question him.  
“Mr Magnussen, I would laugh if you believed that!” She finished as she sipped the tea she’d been given by his assistant on the way in. It was slightly too sweet but it wasn’t a bad cup of tea. 

 

Magnussen smiled a little bit more as he got out of his chair and leant on his desk. “I’ve met many people like you, Miss Mctargen, and they all say the same thing. ‘I’m not scared of pain or death’.” He mocked as he moved over to behind Ellie and leant into her ear. The woman remained unchanged- much to Magnussen irritation.   
“The real truth is that they are. Every human is scared, especially of the end. Every petty agent like you has a pressure point. All of them end in pain. It terrifies them! Usually if I threaten their family, precious pets or friends they give in, because they don’t want pain to happen to them. It hurts them for the others to get hurt. Do you want to know why I think you’re here, Agent Mctargen?” 

 

She turned to face him and shook her head confidently. “I don’t need to know why you think I’m here. You’re going to end up dead, very soon, whether through my hand or some other assassin’s. That’s inevitable. Power like yours attracts enemies, and I hate it when my mission is almost compromised by a middle aged little man, who’s scared of people realising he isn’t as powerful as he seems. You’re like a monster under a child’s bed. Fear only makes you more powerful, and sadly I’m not going to give that to you, no matter what happens here today.” She spoke as she grabbed a small object from her trouser pocket. She showed him a very small object which looked like a small plastic knife. It was very sharp but looked like it couldn’t do much damage on its own.   
“You weren’t even supposed to come into my mission, that’s the sad thing. I suppose we’ll learn how bad that was, today…” She spoke as she stood up to face Magnussen.  
“I think it would be best if you sat back down. Struggling against an agent of my calibre is not advised, you know that.” She suggested as she lead Magnussen back to his leather bound desk chair.   
“This could be a lot of fun. Well for me anyway, not so much for you, Charles…” She grinned as she pinned Magnussen down. 

 

Exactly 37 minutes later, Agent Ellie Mctargen left Magnussen’s building via the roof exit. Her dark clothes hid the blood which had splattered onto her body. Her job was done, and Magnussen wouldn’t ever be the same again; she’d made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- I hope you liked my fic and I'd love if you reviewed it. 
> 
> I would like to thank my 2 beta readers Ilrahcbrow and Lilly Hope Holmes. They were both helped me a lot!


End file.
